A late Christmas
by SpenName
Summary: The Lost light crew has decided to lay off and celebrate the holidays, however a certain member on board has been motivated to do something that could very well ruin the holiday.


Start writing a Christmas special on Christmas Spencer, it will never take too much time... it will most certainly not be New years untill you finish it...

* * *

Ultra Magnus felt an odd burning in his brow as if his face wouldn't let him keep his cold complexion and force himself into an angry grimace for relief.

'I can't believe you are actually doing this' he said to the bright leader of the lost light who was rocking on the edge of his chair. They were at the bridge where they usually would meet, below Autobots were setting up wreathes and ornaments to celebrate the holiday season.

'What can I say? You always knew all my favourite off world holidays are the ones where you get a bunch of free stuff and party, and besides the crew deserves to take some time off.'

'Actually it isn't all about getting free stuff' interrupted Drift who was tossing an ornament in the air 'It is about the joy of giving to one another and expressing eachoth-'

'Yeah sure whatever- so Drift how are preparations going?'

Drift stood up straight and cleared his throat. 'Atomizer and Grapple are working on decorations, Blaster and Toaster are setting up music, and Skids and a few other bots are working on moving the bar for odeuvres… if that's what you call them'

Rodimus curled his lip. 'Shouldn't Swerve be working with the bar?'

'He's still in the medbay' answered Magnus 'He shot himself in the face on Temptoria remember?'

Rodimus began to laugh causing Magnus and Drift to give him cold looks

'Im sorry… hahah… it's just such a silly way to be stuck in med bay… ah sorry I'm so sorry really.'

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and turned to Drift

'How's Tailgate? Swerve was his best friend or something right?'

Drift snapped his fingers

'Oh that's right, I put him on Decorations with Atomizer and Grapple, thought it would help take his mind off of it.'

* * *

'No. No. NO! Don't you know anything? The red ornaments go on the green backdrop, not the red one, it completely _kills _the look, you need to contrast it see?'

Tailgate took a step away from Atomizer 'Sorry, I just thought I would try something different, I didn't think-'

'No you _didn't _think, this silly holiday could have been ruined if it was all left to you.'

'I'm sorry'

'You damn well better be!'

'Hey lay off him Atomizer.'

'Ah, whatever Grapple, It's just that I haven't done interior decorating like this for a long time'

Grapple remembered Atomizer's former title 'Well I have to condemn you, the place looks amazing, I expect no less from a former interior decorator, but I got to say, your work on the place is a smash hit! Atomizer?'

Atomizer was lost in thought, the words echoed through his brain '_Smash hit, smash hit, smash hit'_

* * *

_Transformers: Spotlight Atomizer_

_Atomizer looked over the living room one final time, it was perfect, everything was in place. He turned to his partner standing next to him. _

'_You ready to film this Rewind?'_

'_Already filming'_

'_Alright, bring him in!'_

_Eject and Squawkbox led the blindfolded robot into the living room._

'_Now are you ready for this Screenslam? Your new living room is finally complete!'_

_The two bots removed the tiny blue robot's blindfold and his optics darted across the room_

_It was filled with a series of decorations and colours that drastically contrasted its former look._

'_Holy- this is amazing! I would have never imagined it would look this way!'_

_The bot ran up to Atomizer and hugged him 'Thank you so much, if there is anything I can do- wait a minute…'_

_Atomizer signalled Rewind to stop filming in which the small black bot ignored him _

_Screenslam observed the large monitor in the room and rubbed his chin _

'_What is that supposed to be?'_

'_Oh you like it? It is a peripheral tv screen'_

'_Yeah I get that but why is it on an arm?'_

'_You see, you can control the screen to face wherever you want with the click of a button, that way you can sit wherever you like and watch the news in any direction'_

_Screenslam examined the arm 'It looks rather thin, you sure it is secured properly?'_

'_Of course! anyways notice that I left a dart board underneath it so that you can play laser darts while watching tv, now watch'_

_Atomizer pulled out a metal pill shaped object out of his belt and aimed it at the dart board. He through the dart in one perfect motion causing it to whizz perfectly passed Screenslam's face._

'_That was amazing!'_

'_Thank you very much. Now where did it land on the dart board?'_

_Screenslam turned around and examined the board. 'Ah it didn't hit the target, but it seems to have hit the-' _

_The arm broke off and the large tv monitor landed on Screenslam below, crushing the small bots body beneath_

'_Oh #$%'_

'_You're lucky they didn't put you through empurata for what you did'_

_Atomizer remained silent._

_Nightbeat sighed 'Look pal, I did all I could for you but I'm afraid I can't get your show back, or your decorating license for that matter, you actually killed the guy. Do you have any idea how hard it is to kill someone with a television screen? Very. I'm no expert but it takes a lot of skill to kill someone like that. My advice, find a new hobby, there is bound to be something out there for you.'_

'_pfft a new hobby'_

_Atomizer chugged another bottle of nightmare fuel and belched_

'_You've been here for quite a while sir.' said the bartender. 'Don't you have somewhere better to be?'_

'_I was in a better place once…' _

_The television in the bar lit up as it changed to the news 'Interior decorator Atomizer pleaded guilty in court today after the second degree murder of local boot shiner; Screenslam…'_

'_Turn that crap off!' yelled Atomizer as he through the bottle at the screen, the television fell, almost crushing the Autobot standing beneath_

'_Watch it man!' yelled the Autobot in question 'You trying to kill someone?'_

'_Yeah… that's all I'm good for… killing people…'_

* * *

'And it was then I realized what I was really destined to be, an archer, but that eventually led me to… Hey?'

Atomizer realized he was talking to himself as he scanned the empty hallway 'Where the hell did you guys go?'

'Was that a little mean? For leaving him on his own I mean.'

'Nah he will get over it soon enough'

Tailgate nodded 'By the way, from what I've heard, you and Moist used to be close. Like Chromedome and Rewind close. What happened?'

'1. His name is Hoist, not Moist, and 2. It's a long story'

'Long story as in long-'

'Yeah it's long story as in none of your damn business.'

* * *

Whirl marched from one side of the bridge to the other.

'Now cadets, this will possibly be the most important moment of your lives, as I am sure you all know, today is Christmas, meaning that we are in need of a tree. Rodimus has argued that since a tree is technically a living thing, and there isn't a planet with tree's for the next couple of solar systems, you all have been nominated to fill the role… of being the Christmas tree'

Dipstick, Hound, Ambulon, Cosmos, inferno and Rad stood there speechless, trying to process the sheer stupidity of it.

'Well? What do you all have to say about it?'

Dipstick raised his hand 'What I have to say is that I'm out of here, there is absolutely no way you are going to use me as a decoration.'

Before Dipstick was 4 meters from the door, a force-field blocked his way.

'What the-'

'Sorry pal' said Trailbreaker 'I'm afraid you're going to have to take the tests like the others'

'What- Tests?'

'Precisely' said Whirl with his claws behind his back 'The first test is to see which one of you can sing the greatest, Christmas carol-ever- of all time.'

Chromedome and rewind watched in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

Rewind tugged Chromedome's finger to get his attention.

'Whirl really is getting into the holiday spirit eh?'

'Was the massive monitor with a looped Fireplace enough of a hint for you?' he replied pointing at the massive screen on the ceiling

Rewind Chuckled

'Brawn told me that Whirl was nearly obsessed with Christmas back on earth. Apparently it is because he believes the harder he celebrates Christmas, the more presents he will get'

'And did he get any presents on earth?'

'He didn't say- but I somehow doubt he got many.'

* * *

'Pincher' Rodimus addressed the grey and blue bot huddled around what –to Rodimus- looked like an air vent.

The horned bot looked startled to see the boss in the engine decks.

'Oh Hotrod'

'Rodimus' he corrected

'You came to see why the galactic clock isn't working right?'

'Er yeah, how did you- never mind, what's the problem?'

Pincher pointed inside the vent. Rodimus poked his head in to see a green liquid dripping over several red and blue wires.

'So… what is it I am looking at here? Not more science?'

'Well you see, Tailgate happened to have spilled some of his innermost energon when he came to Rewinds aid. It leaked down here and well… there you have it.'

'So how long until you can clean this up?'

'eh two days tops'

'Good, I hope it isn't too much trouble Pincher, it's just that some of the guys want to know when it is Christmas time on earth, like exactly yknow?'

'How do you know it is near Christmas already then?'

'Trust me' he said with a smile ' I have a "Christmas feeling" about this.'

Pincher nodded ' By the way, I have decided on putting further study into Tailgate's innermost energon, besides the obvious difference with it being green, I have noticed that it also holds materials within that are completely different to our energon, in fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say- Rodimus?'

Before he knew it, Rodimus had already left Pincher to himself

He shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

Hoist was glad he had the opportunity to work, with First aid on the root on becoming a new chief medical officer and Ratchet being, Ratchet. He had little to do while on the ship, patching up Pipes was the first real work he did in the last couple of months. He figured First aid and Ambulon deserved some time off, they had worked like hell the past couple of days and today was a time for celebration.

'Hoist'

Hoist looked up at the chief medical officer who refused to take a break

'Yeah Ratch?'

'First, don't call me that. Second, you all right? I heard about you and Grapple falling apart and I was wondering if you're okay.

'Yeah it's fine. We just- its fine'

'Good, I didn't want this to turn into one of those moments where you get emotional about it and unload your feeling on- '

'So It happened like this…'

'Oh brother…'

* * *

'So Tailgate, I know I said it was none of your damn business, but I feel as though I should tell someone.'

'About Hoist?'

'No about Moist- of course I mean about Hoist.'

'Ah…'

'You see about a decade ago, Hoist and I had designed a structure that was able to harvest energon from the sun's rays, it was truly incredible, literally infinite energon at our fingertips. We had asked Optimus for permission however he denied it believing the Decepticons would get their hands on it. Hoist and I… we decided to work on it below the radar, make the tower and disguise it in public, it would collect the right amount of energon that we would use to win the war for the Autobots. But one day we were ratted out, Hoist was scared and called for Prime, I was demoted and placed in law enforcement with inferno. It wasn't pleasant I must tell you.'

'That's amazing! And you haven't thought of trying to make the power tower again?'

'How could I? I've lost my license.'

Tailgate rubbed the side of his helm

'Hmm well I think you should still try to follow your dreams Grapple.'

Tailgate smiled under his faceplate 'The war is kind-of sort of over, make that power tower one day.'

Grapple smiled 'I-I will'

The yellow bot skipped down the hall and Tailgate's expression lowered, he opened the door to the bar and peered inside, the tables and chairs still remained, however the energon distillery in the back had been moved to the bridge. Few bots still sat around for a drink.

'Cyclonus?'

The purple bot sat in the back with a drink in hand. Tailgate climbed onto the stool beside him and reached into his chest compartment. He took out a small purple box and placed it gently on the table.

'So Cyclonus… are you going to celebrate Christmas?'

He didn't answer

'Look I know that I annoy you and all, but this is a time for happiness and celebration' he nudged the box towards him 'We're supposed to open them later, but I guess you might as well open it now… How about I just leave you alone yeah?'

Tailgate stepped down and walked across the room to Skids who was at the bar in place of Swerve.

'Hey Skids, what is with all the bots that are just sitting around here?'

Skids leaned over the bar 'Some of us just don't want to celebrate this weird holiday is all.'

Tailgate tilted his head 'Why's that?'

'Some of these guys have some bad memories of the planet this holiday came from' he said pointing at Sunstreaker and Gears 'Not everyone is too fond of the idea.'

'What about you? Why aren't you celebrating'

Skids turned his head away 'I'm just not a fan of holiday's that revolve around a single religion is all'

Tailgate took a moment to wrap his mind around it and nodded

'I understand' He made his way out the door and down towards the med-bay

Soon after Tailgate had exited the bar, Cyclonus opened his present. He was unsure how to react, inside, was a perfect replica of his broken horn.

* * *

'Terrible, freaking terrible, all of you'

Whirl walked by each one, his claws clenched together in frustration.

'You three didn't even try!' he said pointing at Ambulon, Rad and Dipstick

'What do you expect us to do?' asked Rad 'I don't even know what any of this has to do with a tree'

Before whirl could speak, Dipstick stepped forward, after clearing his throat the small green bot began to sing, it was in another language but it was shockingly complex and beautiful, after he finished, Whirl placed a claw on his shoulder and nodded.

'We have a winner for the first test'

Hound shot a glance at Cosmos who simply shrugged.

Chromedome stretched and walked over to the door only to be stopped by Trailbreaker's forcefield

'Trailbreaker what are you doing?'

'You can't leave yet!' snapped Whirl

'But we aren't even a part of the testing, why do we have to stay too?'

'Rules are rules, nobody goes in or out until a tree is found' said Whirl

'That means you're going to have to get past me buddy' said Trailbreaker with a hearty smile

Chromedome sighed and picked up the lightweight Rewind

'What- Chromedome what are you doing?'

'Transform'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

Rewind's body shifted and expanded until he had taken the form of a giant memory stick.

Chromedome held Rewind's body high above his head and slammed it down on top of Trailbreakers head.

Trailbreaker and Rewind shouted in pain simultaneously

'OW!'

Chromedome laid Rewind gently on the ground before giving him space to change shape.

'I thought I told you that I'm still recovering' said Rewind while rubbing the back of his neck

'Sorry, I should have said something first, want me to carry you?'

Rewind made a sarcastic laugh 'Yeah how about no, I should be able to walk just fine on my own, but thanks anyway'

'Anytime'

The two of them exited the bridge just as Trailbreaker got back up

'Should I uh… do something?'

Whirl waved a claw in his face 'forget them, we only need the trees'

The one eyed Autobot stared at the "trees" in question.

'Our second test is to find who the best dancer is – GO!'

* * *

'Wait he was what?'

'Grapple went power hungry, With the energon from the tower rolling in, he began plotting multiple ways to kill Megatron and even more ways, to kill Prime, he even had the evil laugh to top it all off, what do you expect me to do? Don't get me wrong I know Grapple well enough to know he is no villain, but the power had definitely gone to his head'

'You sure he won't pull anything like that again?'

'Trust me, I doubt he has the courage-'

From the corner of his eye, Hoist spotted a small white and blue figure standing in the doorway.

'Oh hey, it's Tailgate right? You here for Swerve?

'Is what you just said true?'

'Oh about Grapple, Yes, Why?'

"_The war is kind-of-sort of over, make that power tower one day"_

"_I-I will"_

'I think I just made a huge mistake.'

* * *

'Well since it is getting late I assume we should start our final test.' Said whirl

'You mean our third test'

'Shut up Hound, our final test is to see whose alt-mode may see fit as a better tree.'

'No need for that Whirl'

'What?'

Grapple rolled into the bridge with a large cylindrical piece of machinery with several panels overlapping, it was about the size of Grapple himself

He transformed and hugged the tower in order to carefully balance it in the room.

'I've got your Christmas tree right here!'

The tower expanded until it nearly touched the ceiling, large yellow panels sprouted from the top and extended at its sides.

Grapple stood proud 'See? Isn't she beautiful?'

Whirl gripped his communicator before bringing it to the side of his head.

'Siren… tell the others, they can come down now to celebrate'

'OKAY!'

In moments, most of the crew had entered the bridge, each one gawking in amazement from Grapple's power tower. However something was wrong, Rodimus could feel it.

'So uh… very nice tree you got there, eh Whirl?'

'It's Grapple's'

Rodimus nodded and turned to the architect in question. 'So Grapple, what exactly… is it?'

'Brilliant is what it is, Rodimus. You see my Power tower is able to gather energy from the stars that we pass, it's range is startlingly long and has already absorbed… What was that?'

'I said is it supposed to spark?'

'No, but it is likely just a glitch. It shouldn't be any-.'

Hoist drove in and rammed Grapple. He transformed to Robot mode and tackled him to the floor.

'I can't believe you are doing this, don't you know what happened before when-'

'When Prime rejected the ideas of a genius?'

Grapple threw Hoist off of him and made his way to the Tower

'Ah yes. It is gaining more energy than anticipated… this is wonderful!'

Grapple began to laugh maniacally as Hoist _hoisted _himself up.

'Look at what this tower is doing! It's overloading, it will kill us all if you don't shut it off!'

The sparks began to grow into lightning bolts, causing the Lost light to shake

Rodimus fell over and tripped over Trailbreaker 'Damnit, Grapple how do we stop this?'

'You can't stop it!' he shouted, 'I designed it without a power switch! That way we can get an unending supply of energon with no one to stop it!'

An arrow flew out of nowhere and hit the massive "fireplace" screen on the ceiling, the screen teetered a bit before falling and landing on the Tower. The sparks died down and the tower was toppled over. It was crushed beneath the weight of the monitor. The Lost light regained its balance and the Autobots helped each other up.

'What was that? Asked Drift, it could have nearly killed us'

In the doorway stood a Red and yellow bot with a bow and arrow in hand

All I am good for is killing people, he thought

The Autobots cheered and lifted Atomizer off the ground. They began chanting his name as he was carried around the bridge.

Hoist walked over to the toppled Grapple and held out his hand

Grapple took it and pulled himself up. He surveyed the singed walls and wreckage spread across the steel floor and cringed

'Did I do all this?'

Hoist nodded

'I can't believe… Hoist, can you forgive me?'

'Only if you promise not to get obsessed over another stupid structure again'

'Promise'

The two bot's shook hands and turned to the others who were still cheering on Atomizer.

'I am also willing to forgive all of you for doing absolutely nothing while the tower was overloading!' yelled Hoist

The others just ignored him and continued to cheer on Atomizer.

Whirl attempted to snap his claws but failed.

'That's right! We still need to do the third and final test!'

The Trees left Atomizers side and lined up in front of Whirl with bored faces.

'Now each of you transform!'

Each reluctantly did and turned into their vehicle modes, except for Rad

'Why are you not transforming soldier!' snapped Whirl

'I er… can't I'm a monoformer'

'What? Why didn't you- never mind you're fired. As for the rest of you- what?'

Ambulon stood in his leg mode, large and tall.

'Perfect!' Whirl screamed. He marched over to Ambulon and placed a claw at the side of him while in leg mode 'You my friend have won the right to be called a true Christmas tree!'

'Damnit' yelled Dipstick as he drove away

'Guess he took it hard' said Cosmos to Inferno

'Alright let the Party commence!'

After chugging many cubes of energon, the Autobots gathered around the Ambulon tree and watched as Rodimus placed a "Rodimus Star" on top of it.

'My friend, I think now is the best time to open the gifts we have made for each-other, first up…'

'Spoiler alert!' shouted Brainstorm from the crowd 'Most of these presents are guns made by me, I know because you all came to me to-'

'Shut up!' shouted most of the Autobots

Rodimus reached down and picked up a well-crafted present with a tag on the side

'First up… is a gift for _me. _And it is from a _secret admirer _ooooh I wonder who it could be!'

Drift leaned towards Ultra Magnus and whispered 'he actually made that one for himself, I helped him wrap it'

'Ah a 1:12 scale figure of myself, how did you know? Brilliant!' He reached down and picked another

'And here we have another from me and it is from… wait… another secret admirer?… okay…'

Ultra Magnus leant over to Drift

'He made that one for himself too right?'

'Er well'

Rodimus opened the gift to find a long sword inside.

'Oh.'

Rodimus held the sword high; written on the hilt was the phrase "till all are one"

'Oh… thanks Drift.'

'What? I didn't-'

'Sure, sure- next present is from Chromedome to Rewind'

Rewind stepped up and picked up the present, he opened it up to find a small data stick inside

'Oh! What is it?'

'It is video footage.' said Chromedome 'never before seen footage of Metroplex scratching his back side!'

'That- That's amazing!' Rewind had already got the footage imprinted to his neo cortex, he had also confirmed that the footage was fabricated, but ultimately he chose not to say anything in case it spoiled the moment.

Rodimus cleared his throat to signal Rewind to sit back down 'Next is a present to Chromedome _from _Rewind.

Chromedome stood up and walked over to his gift, upon picking it up he walked back to his seat and opened it. Inside was a book.

'_How to make noise with your mouth: by Siren_ Rewind you shouldn't have'

'See it can teach you how to make certain sounds like "pfft" or "bah" or...'

Chromedome raised a hand to silence him 'I get it Rewind, thank you. And thank you too Siren, for writing it I guess'

'MY PLEASURE!'

'Now we have a present for both Chromedome and Rewind from… Tailgate.'

Rewind walked up to gather the gift while Chromedome whispered to Ratchet

'Where _is _Tailgate?'

'Still in the Med bay with Swerve, little guy wanted to stay with his friend'

He nodded and watched as Rewind walked back

The two of them opened the present simultaneously. Inside was a model of Chromedome's car mode and a memory stick coloured like Rewind

'Aww they're mini us!'

Chromedome chuckled 'Remind me to thank the guy when he cheers up'

'Ah another present for me' exclaimed Rodimus

'A present for the Lost light crew from…. Oh I see, which one of you did it?'

The crew looked at each other quizzically

'Who made a prank gift labeled "from Overlord" nice one guys'

Rodimus tossed the gift behind them and reached for another,

An Autobot watched from the crowd

'Idiot' he muttered to himself

As he turned away a hand went on his shoulder

'Hey where are you going?' asked Chromedome

'Just leaving for some air'

The Autobot headed straight for the basement

'Now then here is another from Tailgate.'

'Tailgate sure did make a lot of gifts didn't he?' muttered Hound

After several presents were handed out, Whirl began to feel nervous.

_There are only a few left, someone is bound to have got something for me. This year, definitely. _

* * *

Rodimus clapped his hands together 'Alright that concludes every non prank gift, now if you ask me I am going to hit the hay so till all are one' he yawned and exited the bridge

In minutes the rest of the bots wrapped up their conversations and moved to their quarters, including Ambulon who shocked Boss and Sapper after being a "tree" for so long. All except for Whirl had left. As soon as he was sure he was alone, Whirl tiptoed over to the spot where Ambulon left. Where th tree once was were the two "prank gifts" one being from Overlord. The other from Tailgate, it was designated to a seemingly made up Autobot as a joke.

It was a present for Nut-Job

Whirl opened the gift and stared at what was inside, it was a watch, an old one. After a second, Whirl could make out every piece and rivet that was inside the rusty thing, it was a terrible watch. Before the war Whirl could make on that made this one look like a wind-up toy. But still, Whirl couldn't help but feel satisfied somehow. He was confused; perhaps visiting Rung would calm him down.

* * *

Cyclonus stood in the med bay's doors, inside he saw Tailgate resting his head on Swerves bedside, the minibot had fallen into a stasis nap from staying at his friends side for so long. Cyclonus took in a deep breath and placed a small box next to Tailgate- on top of Swerves leg. As soon as he did, the patriot turned back for the door and exited the med bay.

* * *

'So I got a Present, it was kinda crap but… still it was something I guess'

Whirl knelt next to the thin Psychiatrist, Rung had put himself back in stasis lock after his awakening ever since. First aid had given mention that while Rung's neural pathways were realigned, they were still weak and needed rest for now. Whirl cradled the watch in his claws.

'I got you something by the way'

The warrior held out a box and placed it in the psychiatrist's hands, his head remained limp and gazing off in the distance. Upon realising that Rung wouldn't open his gift until he wakes up, Whirl decided to open it himself. Tearing apart the wrapping, he opened the box, he took a moment to inspect the object inside before holding it in front of rungs face.

'It's an exact model of the ship.' He said matter of factly 'But wait, there's more'

Whirl split open the model ship and pointed at the figures inside.

'See? I made several little people that you can place around the ship, here's me.'

He pointed at the model of himself, it was muscular and had a defined chin, next to him was Rung who wore an exaggerated smile. In the corner was Cyclonus who looked overweight and with an angry expression.

Whirl sighed 'Yeah it's a good thing that I managed to get at least one pres-'

A flash from across the room caught whirls eye, as he moved closer it appeared to have been a metal box on it was a tag that read "To. Whirl From. Rung"

Whirl immediately tore open the box and held out the object inside, it was a picture, an old picture at least. It was one from before the war. The picture showed a blue bot holding several pieces of machinery that would make up a watch back in the day, written in the corner were the words

_Remember who you once were._

Whirl wasn't sure how to react, he felt as emotionless as his face was expressionless, he simply turned to his friend and stared.

Rung's optics began to flicker, as they turned on, the Psychiatrist muttered a merry Christmas, before shutting down again.

Whirl squeezed his hand. 'Merry Christmas Rung'

* * *

The next day...

Rodimus was in a bad mood, he was groggy and hung-over but he knew he knew work still needed to be done. He approached a seemingly troubled Pincher who stood in the still decorated halls.

He rested his body on the wall opposite to him and groaned

'What have you got for me Pincher?'

The grey bot looked up at him and cleared his throat

'You see, Rodimus, sir… I have found the correct date on earth.'

Rodimus brought a hand to his face 'Don't tell me we got it wrong, so how long has it been since Christmas, is it actually… Janurary 4th or something?'

'Well actually' Pincher made a noise that sounded only somewhat like a laugh to Rodimus. He couldn't tell behind his faceplate.

'The date is July the 34th'

Pincher stared at the ground as he waited for his leader to yell out in rage or to whine. Before he knew it, Rodimus was laughing.

Rodimus put a hand on the Scientists shoulder 'Let's pretend that today is Janurary the 4th okay? I doubt anyone would want to know the actual date for now so let's put that between the two of us.'

Pincher nodded and stood silent until Rodimus turned and left. _Well then _he thought. Pincher went back to observing the innermost energon.

* * *

Tailgate awoke from the sound of metal falling to the floor.

'So sorry' said First aid as he picked up the data pads off of the floor.

Tailgate shook his head 'Oh no it's fine'

The bot sat up and rubbed his stiff neck. He spotted the box in the corner of his optic and began observing it. On the tag read _To. Tailgate From. A friend_

Tailgate shrugged and opened the gift, slowly peeling away the wrapping that covered it before staring into the box.

Inside was an Autobot symbol. His Autobot symbol.

* * *

Cyclonus sat in his quarters. He observed his replacement horn one last time before gently placing it inside of his chest compartment. He leaned back and sighed.

'I hate the Holidays.'

* * *

Extra

'Hey Tailgate what are you doing with my missing Autobot badge?

'Firstaid? Uh…'

* * *

AN:

I am in a worse mood than Ultra Magnus, Cyclonus and Ratchet combined. I really felt like I didn't do the best on this. and I don't mean that in the "Oh I suck NOW COMPLIMENT ME!" sort of way. I was working on this while working on the newest chapter of my other series sort of simultaneously, that combined with my ISU's that I need to present next week... well It hasn't been easy. I did combine every story I wanted to do about MTMTE on this so that's a plus at least. Although I imagine I am like the 12th person to write a Christmas special on it already.


End file.
